


I Wish That We Could Take Some Time

by truleedevastating



Series: Steve and Bucky- Mob AU of sexiness [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A secret prosthetic kink, Alternate Universe - Mob, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky swoons over Steve, Café, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Mob AU, Mob Boss Bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teasing, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truleedevastating/pseuds/truleedevastating
Summary: Bucky is out in the snow waiting in front of Tony's mansion, and Steve thinks he's a lost tourist.-Title inspired by song Oui - Jeremih





	I Wish That We Could Take Some Time

"Careful, boss. This is the area Hydra's been trying to capture so they'll be patrolling the streets. Call for backup whenever you need it, you know where we are."

Bucky grins, dropping his head to nuzzle his chin into his maroon, wool scarf. "Don't worry Romanoff. I'll be fine."

"You always say that but _theeeeen_..."

"Yeah yeah." Bucky chuckles, hearing Natasha snort on the other side of his earpiece.

"You know it'd really pay for Stark to kind of hurry up. My ass is about to fall off in this weather." Bucky then complains.

He's been waiting out here for half an hour, in the snow. Yeah sure he has all his layers on but it's still fucking cold. _Like, seriously fucking cold._

"A little longer. Stark says he still has some things he needs fixing up."

"I can't wait inside his house where it's most definitely warmer?" Bucky deadpans.

"Apparently not." Natasha sighs.

"Ugh."

"Alright. I gotta cut off, public security tracking systems will boot in ten seconds and find us. See you soon."

With one grunt from Bucky, Natasha drops out of the earpiece. So Bucky sighs and (im)patiently waits for Tony to _open his fucking gates to his big ass mansion._

He dwells in his own thoughts for some time, holding his head down so his nose is tucked under the scarf and enveloped in warmth. He can feel the metal of his arm stiffening by the second, and just asking for some relief. Unfortunately he only knows so much about his arm, and loosening it up is not something. So he has to wait for Tony, who's currently in his lab fixing any last bits to the new arm that's been designed for Bucky. Tony is a genius as everyone knows, and has promised Bucky this new arm for two years but refused to give something made from a half-ass job.

So now here Bucky waits. And waits.

God, that café back there on the corner looked insanely cozy. All light yellow and white walls, soft lights and round brown tables surrounded with customers smiling and enjoying their steaming hot coffees. Bucky had to walk down the few streets from Wade and Peter's chimichanga restaurant (which actually has a warehouse beneath it storing walls and boxes, crates and draws full of guns), where Nat had dropped him off at in a black SUV that has a different number plate everytime it's used.

The extra security isn't that necessary, but since the police have been on Bucky's ass for some time after him and Tony were busted at an interrogation in an abandoned store, Natasha has demanded double patrols for safety reasons. She's more than cautious, if you can't tell. Especialy with her partner, Clint. She doesn't tell anyone, not even Bucky until he found out, that she does a full night patrol aroud Clint's room every night while he's asleep. She loves him, that's for sure. And Clint knows, but just isn't aware of how far Natasha exceeds his expectations.

Bucky sometimes wishes he could have someone so he could do the same thing. No, not a friend. _Someone_. A friend, sure, but a best friend, a lover, someone Bucky can spoil and cherish and protect. He wants _that_. But he's too picky apparently. That's why Tony told him that he may have the perfect someone for Bucky. He's unsure whether Tony was telling the truth or not, but either way, Bucky doubts it's anyone he would be interested in.

Dames once did it for him. All the cutesy things and the frills on dresses. Until he realised he didn't want a dame, a woman. He's tried it with men and it didn't go all so well.

 **1**. Because Bucky chose any random guy who turned out the wrong type, being stupidly wide-eyed with the money Bucky has, big ( _I do not receive, thanks_ ) or afraid.

 **2**. Because of his fucking arm.

 **3**. Because he's a mobster, a big, scary, buff guy with long hair and a metal arm. _Who'd ever love that huh? Yeah. No one._

If Tony were to set Bucky up with someone who can accept the scary looks that has soft feelings behind it all, the nightmares, the drugs he takes to remain sane and wash out the memories, the much needed long talks at midnight and the want to be reminded that he is loved - then Bucky would give Tony the _fucking world_.

But there isn't anyone out there. And if there were? Hah. He would't deserve them.

"Hey!"

Bucky jolts, blinking out of his thoughts. He whips his head to the left, suddenly aware that he was _just daydreaming on the street alone with the back to the road. Anything could've happened you fuck head._

He notices someone running towards him. Not a threat by the looks of it. Skinny, thin, looking like he could almost just float away with the snow. Blond locks of hair sit atop his head and he holds a thick, brown, wool coat wrapped tight around his body. He looks like he's rushing through a blizzard.

Bucky stares at him the closer he comes, still slightly on edge.

"Uh?..." Bucky is still stunned when the man gets close enough. He would've mistaken him for a boy if it wasn't for those old school brown loafers with small corners of newspaper sticking out from the top.

Bucky smiles. _Only few still do that._

"You okay? I saw you pass the café what, 45 minutes ago? Thought you might be lost."

 _Shit his voice is sexy._  He even has an accent. Brooklyn. _But his voice, fuck_. All low and stern, confident but trembling from the shivers he's getting for being out here in the thick mats of snow. The man even looks beautiful, a size that Bucky could _definitely_ get used to. _Fuck, he really is beautiful. Those eyes-- god those eyes. They're stunning._

They're a shining blue, shimmering with floating specks of snow reflecting from them. He's staring at Bucky now, frowning and concern creasing his pretty face and oh shit-- _Am I taking too long to answer? I'm staring aren't I?_

_Shit._

"U-Uh, yeah. Wait. No. I'm...I'm just uh, waiting. Yeah, waiting for-"

"For Stark?" The man grins, arching an eyebrow. "If he told ya to meet up at a certain time you come an hour late, not early. He's a snail."

Bucky laughs into his scarf, shifting himself a bit, "Yeah. I forget that sometimes. But I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure?"

"...Yeah, I'll be fine. Just gotta wait a couple more minutes."

The man doesn't look all too convinced but nods anyway, handing Bucky a large paper cup. Steam is coming from the small hole of the lid, and from here, the rich smell of hot chocolate is filling Bucky's nostrils.

"Here. Might as well keep yourself warm while you're waitin' in the cold."

Bucky is hesitant to grab it, staring at the mans skinny fingers wrapped around the cup until the man chuckles and keens forward, gesturing for Bucky to take it.

"Don't worry. It ain't poisoned or anythin'."

He grins a little, taking it and their fingers touch, the soft skin lingering on Bucky's own rough fingers for a little too long. Steve's face lights up when Bucky pulls it towards him, and takes a sip.

_Holy shit that's good._

When he pulls the beverage away from his lips he sighs and can feel the warm liquid rushing through him. He lets the warmth rush down his body.

"Good right? I made it." The man proudly holds his head up, a confident smile on his face. God, what Bucky would do for that smile.

He nods, "It's amazing. Thank you. Y'know, even if it were poisoned, I wouldn't be mad at ya doll. Don't think I could stay angry at you for too long." Bucky winks.

_Where the fuck did that come from?_

Red quickly rises to the mans cheeks and he bows his head, a small stuttering smile creeping up on his lips. "Jeez, you're a sweet talker ain't ya? With that accent slipping from you I ain't surprised." He looks back and Bucky swoons at the new devilish glint in his eyes.

Bucky laughs himself, "What, you stereotypin' me? C'mon I thought you were a better man."

"Hey- I got a name. It's-"

"Steve! Long time no see capsicle!" Both heads whip to their left, and they see Tony, confidently striding down his driveway with the big white gates now open, holding his arms open while he wears a big smile on his face. Along with layers of big thick designer coats.

Bucky is back into his mindset, concentrated. He turns to Tony and nods, "Stark."

"Hey soldier. Your whole set up is in the lab." Tony murmurs the last part as he leans forward into Bucky's ear. Bucky nods and goes to walk, his mind already off the man.

"Right. So-"

"Hold on hold on!" Tony plants himself in front of Bucky, holding his two hands up to stop the mobster from walking any further. "Look I'm glad you met ol' capsicle here 'cause he's the one I've been meaning to introduce you to for a while. I just couldn't find the time though." He gestures to the man.

Bucky frowns, "What?"

Then it clicks.

_Shit. The whole setting up a date thing...is him?_

Bucky swallows hard, still staring at the man who's also staring wide-eyed at Bucky. They don't break their gazes, and Tony groans loudly to graps their attention.

"Look at you two. Eye-fucking and all."

"Hey!" The man swats at Tony's shoulder with a sour look on his face and Bucky is broken out of his spell. He stares though, his eyes lingering on the man a tad too long that Tony groans again and insists he introduces the both of them to each other since none of them are willing to do so themselves.

"Alright, buck-a-roo, boss, Jon Snow, this is Steve. Capsicle, 40's man, this is James Barnes. The guy I told you about couple weeks ago."

Bucky can feel a brand new fire light up in him, burning in his stomach as he watches Steve lick his chapped lips. They hold eye contact and Steve lifts his hand up, "Hi. James."

"Bucky. You can...You can call me Bucky." He slowly pulls his metal arm out, putting his hot chocolate in that hand so he can use his flesh one to shake Steve's.

If Steve were to say anything about the shining metal arm, he doesn't. He doesn't even spare a glance to it.

"Wow." Tony mutters. Bucky looks and arches an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"It took me three years to call you Bucky. And it takes him 20 seconds." Tony fake pouts, folding his arms over his chest. Bucky and Steve huff a small laugh.

"Maybe because he didn't make me wait out in the cold. In fact, he even gave me a hot chocolate." Bucky lifts his hand up and his metal arm glints as it reveals itself from underneath his coat even more.

"Hey I'm giving you a new arm thank you very much! Something worth one hundred times a stinkin' hot chocolate!"

"With the way this hot chocolate is tastin', I'm kinda doubtin' that." Bucky takes a long sip at his drink and Steve chuckles to himself. They look back at each other and Bucky winks.

"Ew. Love at first sight. Blegh." Tony retches, "Whatever. I'm glad you two love birds finally met I've been meaning to send you both on a blind date or whatever but couldn't find the time. Here, come on now my ass is freezing out here." He's already turned around, walking back up his rocky driveway towards the front door of his mansion. Both Bucky and Steve haven't moved, still planted on their spots and Tony turns around.

"Well hurry up. Can't wait forever."

"Tony I gotta get back to work-" Steve goes to turn around but Tony cuts him off.

"No you don't it's fine I can just tell your sister Peggy-"

"My boss."

"Your _boss_ , okay whatever, that you're with me. It'll be fine. Now c'mon." Tony beckons for them both to follow, so in the end they both do, Bucky striding beside Tony after him and Steve sighs. He stays behind a little, walking inside the mansion and humming when the warmth of the heaters hits him. They're all stripped of their outer layers of clothing, left only in their pants and warm sweaters or hoodies.

Bucky's in a tight, maroon long-sleeved top, a v-neck revealing his thick throat and the scruff that Steve can't stop thinking about kissing all over. His adams apple bobs as he stares, and Bucky tries his best not to stare back at Steve who's just in a plain grey sweater only slightly baggy on him.

"Good morning, Mr Barnes, Mr Rogers."

"Hey J." Bucky and Steve greet in sync as they start following Tony again down several hallways, through an elevator to one of the under ground floors. They stroll through more hallways, all lass walls with diagrams and holograms everywhere. The place is more lit up than any of the other areas, and a few people are seen every now and then dressed in white, wearing head equipment and carrying technology devices Bucky just can't wrap his head around.

"So you're Tony's boss huh? I would've never guessed you were so..." Steve says still looking ahead,mnow walking beside Bucky with Tony in front of them.

"Handsome? Young?" Bucky grins looking down at Steve who's straight-faced.

"No. I mean-- not _you_ in particular, but just when Tony told me all about-"

"He told you? The whole thing?"

"About being a big ol' criminal and dangerous mobster who's currently on the wanted list everywhere in New York? Yeah."

"...I'm surprised you ain't runnin' the other direction." Bucky is genuinely surprised, a small smile coming on his lips.

"Why should I be? You don't intimidate me, Bucky."

"That's..."

"Shocking? Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if it was. You probably have flocks of people just bowing down for you huh?" Steve scoffs.

"I was gonna say refreshing but okay." Bucky shrugs.

Steve laughs again, dropping his head and shaking it. "Seriously though, since Tony was planning on setting us up we might as well get to know each other right?"

Bucky takes a moment to think, _why not eh?_

"Alright. What do you do for a living, Steve?"

"I work part time at a café, my friends. Her name is Peggy. But I work also with prosthetics and bionic limbs."

"And that's how you didn't even look at my arm. I thought you were going to freak out over it." Now that he thinks about it, Bucky has never been this open with anyone, ever. It feels nice to be able to talk so freely.

"Well Tony told me about it straight away. He told me you've been having difficulties with it so I offered to help but then he refused, and just told me he has a new arm being designed. You arm is very unique and beautiful, rather than something to freak out over."

_Can this man get any better?_

Bucky sighs trying to calm his overwhelming emotions and drops his head, "Wow. You really know how to put the big guy on the spot."

Steve shrugs and a playful smirk plays on his lips, "S'what I do."

"So how'd you meet Stark?"

"Tony? I met him through my work with prosthesis, but we've known each other for some time. Couples years back I put laxatives in his champagne after he was an ass to me at my own art gallery opening. Ah, yeah, also, I'm an artist. Brooklyn based, of course."

Bucky laughs, "You put laxatives in Tony's drink? How'd that go?"

"Bad." Tony turns but still walking, backwards. He narrows his eyes at Steve, "Very. Bad."

"You were an ass to me and you know it."

"It's called constructive criticism."

"It's called insulting, Tony. You said my canvas of Angie looked like Mrs Brown."

"Okay I will admit that was rude but-"

"And you said my painting of my ma looked like hell had gone up a shaved Britney Spears' ass!"

Bucky laughs as the two of them continue to bicker at each other throughout the rest of the journey to Tony's main lab. When they enter the main doors, Tony guides Bucky to a stretched white table up against a glass wall he tells Jarvis to tint. Steve goes to sit down at a seat beside Tony's desk, which is lined directly beside the table Bucky is on, when he notices a nurse that walks pass the room and calls out to her.

They talk, further away from the tables and desks and closer to the door of the lab, and Bucky leans sideways to Tony, "You're a fucking genius Tones."

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Tony grins up at Bucky while searching through desks and desks of tools. He sets certain ones down near Bucky's leg on the table.

"He's more than perfect Tony he's...fuck, he's amazing. _Holy shit_."

"Woah alright calm down. Just-- don't go crazy on him. He's not sensitive he's just...cautious. He hasn't always had a good life. When he was younger he had lists and lists of illnesses, and could barely get out of bed. Steve's a strong guy, with a lot of fury and bravery. He's humble as well. And is independent."

"Is he...does he actually like me though? I mean, I get that he isn't disturbed by my arm and all and that he knows I'm who I am but-- Tony what about when he see's all my scars? And the rest of my arm? I can't hide my body away forever."

Bucky knows he's panicking, is overthinking things, but he doesn't want to just earn the same reaction everyone else has given him. The disgust and horror when they saw all the rippling scars on his shoulder, even the other few that scater his body, and how some even screamed at the sight.

He knows that it's disgusting, and that it's unpleasant to look at, and that he should understand that some people just _don't like it_ , but it still hurts. And if Steve, the perfect, most beautiful man Bucky has ever met, were to react like the others? Bucky would refuse to go searching any further for love.

Tony sighs and puts a hand on Bucky's shoulder, "Boss, it'll be fine. Besides, considering he couldn't stop staring at one of the pictures I sent him of your body when you were swimming with just trunks and was pratically drooling all over his phone- you should be good."

Bucky huffs gently, a small laugh escaping him, when his head shoots up and he's frowning at Tony, "Wait what photos of me swimming?"

"Alright, off." Tony quickly changes the subject, tugging at the hem of Bucky's top. Bucky peels it off his body, taking a few calming breaths when he realises that Steve is _right there._

He's deliberately looking at where Tony is standing, rather than ahead where Steve is, who's unusually silent. So he sneaks a small glance over to him, and catches him standing alone staring directly at Bucky. He freezes, his body going rigid after slumping down to curl himself up and hide the rippling scar over his stomach, then glances back over to Steve.

The blond is red, licking his lips as he rakes his eyes over Bucky's body. It's all bulging muscles, soft, clear skin, and scars beautifully decorating mainly his torso and left shoulder. Steve shifts a bit on the spot and doesn't know what to do other than pretty much stare.

"Steve-o, hey c'mon you'll get enough time to gaze into each other's eyes like star crossed lovers later. Right now I need you to help me out with Bucky's arm and loosen him up from the elbow." Tony calls whistling to Steve, and the blond snaps out of his thoughts, rushing over to Bucky with his head down. He slowly lifts his hand, sliding his fingers along Bucky's metal ones and shivering as the cold rushes through him. Bucky is watching Steve who still has his head dropped, wishing he could feels Steve's touch as it travels further up his arms to his elbow.

Tony is unimpressed, really. _They're honestly so clueless._

He groans and walks over to the door of the lab, "I'll be back soon I just need to grab the arm. Steve keep on applying pressure onto the plates. Actualy do you mind taking it off?" Steve nods and as Tony's slipping further out the door he stops again, "Hey." Both men look up to him.

"No sex on the table, alright?" Then disappears, leaving Steve and Bucky a blushing mess by themselves. Steve's whole hand wraps around Bucky's elbow, and he starts squeezing, gently, then harder and harder. He applies more pressure as instructed until the metal playes _click!_ and he lifts his other hand up to press onto the centre of Bucky's forearm.

"This might hurt a little." Steve murmurs and presses two fingers further into the forearm. There's another _click!_ , along with sounds of parts whirring inside the arm. Steve presses harder into the arm, sticking his tongue out a bit with his hair starting to flop down in front of his face.

He concentrates, leaning his whole body against Bucky's left leg and hardens his stare while he fiddles with the metal plates.

"So...how long you been an artist for?" Bucky asks, licking his lips and feeling his pants tighten uncomfortably as Steve presses into him.

"All my life. I use to draw my ma all the time when I was a kid. I'm glad I did, seeming as the days go on I only miss her more."

Bucky's silent, prompting Steve to continue. So he does with a sigh, "She passed away couple years back. My pa wasn't all that nice to her and left us when we were younger, but took all our money so ma had to work all the time. She got sick, especially being in the hospital all the time, and didn't want me being bullied by other kids for being poor." Steve clicks the arm again, grunting as he oushes down on the elbow.

"I'm sorry..." Bucky murmurs sadly. He's a sucker for this guy.

"Not your fault. It's my fuckin' pa's. He was an asswipe anyways, always shouting at ma and hitting her. He was drunk day and night, probably not even sober today-- that's if he's even alive."

There's a growing silence between them and Bucky calms his breathing. He fucking _hates_ abusers. _Take it from someone who was also abused, then tortured for years on end._

"So." Steve huffs, "Did you live the happy-go-lucky childhood that I missed out on?"

Bucky snorts, "What, you kiddin'? Stevie, my parents fucking _hated_ me. My ma was an alcoholic and a prostitute, and my pa was a mobster as well. He introduced me into gangs and would always put me in ring fights. I never did good enough for him, so he always hit me. Ma didn't care, always out fucking and drinking and dancin' on old rich men."

"Sad life for the both of us huh? Guess we only got each other to rely on for some reassurance." Steve finally looks up to Bucky with his fringe of blond hair covering over his glassy, blue eyes. Bucky stares, frozen, and gulps. He lifts his right hand, slowly, and cups Steve's cheek. Steve shows no signs of backing away, only darkening the look in his eyes as he stares deeper. They slowly begin to draw closer and closer together, every now and then their eyes flicking down to each other's plump lips.

Their noses touch as Bucky slouches down and Steve reaches on his tiptoes, until the door swings wide open and Tony comes back into the lab whistling with a large black briefcase in one hand. Steve and Bucky separate immediately, Steve ushering away like he was burnt and Bucky going exceptionally rigid on the table. Tony stops halfway through his pathway, staring at them both, then scowls.

"I thought I said no having sex on the table, guys." He growls jokingly, and Bucky and Steve both roll their eyes. Tony comes back to his desk beside the table whistling again.

"Well, we were about to. Ain't that right Stevie?" Bucky grins over at Steve who's blushing from head to toes, and he nods, then starts to make a beeline o the lab doors in order to escape.

"Y-Yeah...whatever. I'm gettin a glass of water. Do you two want anything?" He asks, his head at the door and not them.

"Nah, I'm alright." They both call and Steve nods once again, disappearing out of the lab. Bucky sighs when he no longer see's Steve and glares at Tony.

"Don't look at me - I didn't do anything."

"You know what you did you fucking cockblock."

Tony laughs, opening uo the briefcase he had set on his desk, revealing the brand new black arm. Bucky's eyes enlargen at the shining black, the lines of red outlining where the platers are layered, the fingers propped to look like it's holding something, the cleanliness of it all.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Tony grins.

Bucky huffs, nodding, "Absolutely."

 

*****

 

Tony finishes up with the arm, and Bucky is jumping on the walls when he moves it, feeling how light it is. He couldn't help but laugh, flexing his arm and admiring hoe much the black and red shines under the lights. Steve watches every moment of Bucky's, who's now sweating after so many hours of sitting underneath a heated lamp. He's off the table now though and is giving his arm a test with Tony watching very intensely, stroking his chin and watching Bucky write, lift things up, even handle around the few guns hidden in his pants.

Steve is just all eyes on Bucky, who looks like a model with the rippling muscles, the jagged scars, the metal arm, the long brown hair with sweat on his forehead and large chest and gun in his hand. Steve should've been scared that Bucky had all of a sudden pulled a gun out from his clothes, but only fell harder for the man. He handled the pistol so confidently, cocking it and asking for Jarvis to give him something to shoot at. When Tony had set up a single beer bottle on the table Bucky was sitting at, they both went to where Steve was at the desk in the centre of the room, and Bucky aimed the gun. His arms have bulging veins, and with it straightened out, his finger pressed down onto the trigger and the gun fired. The sound of gunfire was familiar to Steve ( _as one who grew up on the washed up streets of Brooklyn_ ), so much he hadn't flinched when he heard it, and instead drooled over how Bucky's biceps had contracted and strained from the shot.

The glass had smashed, as well as Steve's last bit of self control from pouncing onto the big guy.

So now here they were, walking outside of Tony's gates from his mansion after he had waved them goodbye. They're back in their layers of clothes, and they can't help but walk a tad closer together, arms gently brushing against each other.

Steve has his head, his mouth in his scarf and Bucky is trying to think of hundreds of diferent appropriate and non-embarrassing ways to ask Steve out.

He goes with his best one, looking to Steve.

"So...do you...want to meet up again some other time?" He mentally shoots himself in the head.

Steve looks up, smiling, "Sure. I'd...I'd actually really love that."

"Great! Great...that's...great." Bucky can't help but sigh an air of relief as they continue walking through the snow, going down the street.

"You're really amazing, you know that?"

Steve is stunned by the sudden compliment and chuckles awkwardly, "Why thank you."

"Seriously Stevie...look, I know this sounds weird, but I don't say this much. I don't even open up to people and all that but-- you're just...great. Like, really fucking great. No, you're _fucking awesome_."

Steve laughs this time, the cold air making him huff a translucent cloud of white from his mouth. Bucky watches him laugh, smiling goofily, not even paying atention to anything else because this really is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. _He's so fucking stunning, beautiful._

"Wow big guy...way to butter me up." Steve winks at Bucky.

"It's the truth, doll. I don't think I deserve a guy like you. I'm...a criminal. Which I've been more than happy with my whole life 'cause it's just how I grew up. But with you, sometimes I wish I was just your normal guy worth being by your side." Bucky stares distantly at the ground, his head blurring with his thoughts of his past. All the blood he's spilled, on his hands, all the things he's done. _Steve doesn't need to be a part of this, he deserves to be safe, and for as long as he's with me, he won't be._

Steve stops walking, stomping his feet on the ground, and Bucky freezes when he realises there's no longer a presence beside him. He turns and Steve is glaring at him.

"Stevie?"

As soon as Steve gets close enough to Bucky, he lifts a hand up and slaps Bucky on the cheek. It doesn't sting, yet it still managed to hurt Bucky on the inside.

"Don't say that! I don't care who you are." Steve starts, his eyes narrowed and nose crunched. "Tony told me everything. I should've reported you, should've ran away when Tony said he wanted us to meet, should've told the police- but I didn't. I don't care what you do. I don't care what you look like. When Tony told me about you I knew that deep down there was a much more passionate, kind, caring and amazing person inside. And there _is_." He puts both hands on Bucky's cheeks, cupping them and holding the mans head, to pull him down so they're at eye level.

They stare, Bucky's lips pursing as he watches Steve's eyes darken. Steve scans all of Bucky's features, smiling. "I know there is."

"Steve..." Bucky goes to start but the blond pulls away, a small smile still at his face. He's tucking his hands in his pockets and is shaking his head.

"No, you're not going to doubt a single word of mine or try to even fight back. This is my stop anyways." They turn to their left, at the building on the corner, the café. Bucky nods.

"O-Okay...um, thanks, Stevie. Really. I'm sorry as well I just...I'm a mess. At times."

"It's fine, Buck."

A pregnant moment of silence.

"...It is?"

Bucky has never been this vulnerable in his life, he thinks.

"It is. It's fine to want to be angry, or sad, or to cry and break down. We're not made of iron. We're humans. So don't worry."

Bucky smiles one last time at Steve. Shit he really is in love with this guy.

"So, I should get going. My boss is probably wondering why the hell I disappeared for what, 4 hours?" Steve's at the front of a thick metal door, pulling out a ring of keys and slotting one into the lock. He unlocks the door, opens it, and turns back to Bucky with one leg already inside.

"Come by the café whenever you want. I'm working literally all the time so...yeah. Bye Bucky." He gives a little wave, and Bucky gives one back with a smile, watching Steve disappear behind the door. Then he starts walking again, loneliness creeping up on him as he takes a turn around the corner of the road, passing the large glass window panels of the café. He keeps his head down, now wallowing in his thoughts.

He misses Steve already and they've only known each other for 4-5 hours. It's crazy, but it's shamefully easy to cling to someone for Bucky. He sighs, closing his eyes for a few seconds then opens them again. He walks, and walks, and walks through the snow with his mouth tucked into his scarf, until he hears someone calling his name.

It's faint, and when he turns around, there's someone running to him from down the road. They're short...blond... _Steve_?

Steve is sprinting towards Bucky without a coat on, which he had probably taken off in the café, and he's going as fast as possible towards Bucky.

"Buck!" He calls one last time and Bucky turns his body fully to Steve, and the blond launches himself up into Bucky's arm. The man goes back a few steps, staggering awkwardly and holding Steve by the thighs. Suddenly his lips are smashed with Steve's. He grunts, eyes wide, watching Steve with his blue eyes closed and their noses pressing together.

Steve's arms are around Bucky's neck, as well as his legs wround his waist, and he clinging onto him for dear life. They kiss for what feels like centuries, a sweet sensation electrifying Bucky when he tests the waters and licks into Steve's mouth and gets the response of a small moan.

They pull away, both staring at each other.

Steve grins, "Surprised I kissed you?"

Then Bucky throws his head back laughing, "Would you be if I asked for another one?"


End file.
